Gumball Wattersonladdin (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's fourth spoof of Aladdin. Cast Main Cast *Gumball Watterson as Aladdin *Penny Fitzgerald as Princess Jasmine *Montana (from Play Safe) as Genie *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Jafar *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Iago *Tails (from Sonic) as Abu *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, and Dr. Fox's Robots (from Unikitty!) as The Magic Carpet *Patrick Fitzgerald as Sultan *Courage the Cowardly Dog as Rajah *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Diesel 10, Diesel, Paxton, Arry, Bert, and Norman (from Thomas and Friends) as Razoul and His Henchmen *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Peddler *Exterminator (from The Loud House) as Gazeem the Thief *Travis (from Bob the Builder) as Prince Achmed *Friend Owl (from Bambi) as Omar (Melon Seller) *Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) as Farouk (Apple Seller) *Zugor (from Tarzan 2) as Old Jafar *Colonel Hathi as Abu Elephant *and more Other Cast *Mrs. Judson (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Women at the Window *Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Three Balcony Harem Girls *Rosie (from Sonic) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Mr. and Mrs. Shy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Necklace Man and Woman *Madame Medusa (from The Rescuers) as Fat Ugly Lady *Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Two Hungry Children *Mighty Mac (from Thomas and Friends) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed *Talking Dog (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Pot Seller *Baltus (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Nut Seller *Mister Tanaka (from Sonic) as Necklace Seller *Captain Star (TUGS) as Fish Seller *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fire Eater *Nibbles (from Tom and Jerry) as Boy wanting an apple *Pluto (from Disney) as 'Laddie' Dog Genie *Shorty Rabbit (from Looney Tunes) as Rabbit Genie *Dragon (from Pink Panther and Pals) as Dragon Genie *Miss Kitty Mouse and Her Sisters (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls More Cast *Sheep (from Ivor the Engine) as Sheep Genie *Camel (from Ducktales) as Camel Abu *Ichabod's Horse (from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) as Horse Abu *Owl (from Winnie the Pooh) as Duck Abu *Rasmus (from Rasmus Klump) as Ostrich Abu *Toby Turtle as Turtle Abu *Benny the Cab as Car Abu *Pufle the Train as Elephant Abu *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Old Man Genie *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Little Boy Genie *Scooby Dum (from Scooby Doo) as Fat Man Genie *Various Dinosaurs (from The Land Before Time) as 75 Golden Camels *Grandpa Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Mice (from Cinderella) as 53 Purple Peacocks *Grandma Longneck (from The Land Before Time) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Exotic-Type Mammals as Themselves *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Leopard Genie *Mountain Goat (from Dora the Explorer) as Goat Genie *Mammy Two Shoes (from Tom and Jerry) as Harem Genie *Bees (from Winnie the Pooh) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *60 Elephants as Themselves *Llamas as Themselves *Bears and Lions as Themselves *Brass Bands as Themselves *40 Fakirs as Themselves *Cooks and Bakers as Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' as Themselves *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Scooby Dum as Super-Spy Genie *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Teacher Genie *Butterfly King (from Dora the Explorer) as Table Lamp Genie *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Bee Genie *Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Submarine *Scuttle (from The Little Mermaid) as One of Flamingos *Kenneth (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Gigantic Genie *Baby Courage as Rajah as Cub *Baby Tails as Toy Abu *Oppress Savage as Snake Jafar *Mermaids (from Peter Pan) as Cheerleader Genies *Mr. Waternoose as Genie Jafar Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Footage The Amazing World of Gumball Season 1 *The DVD *The Responsible *The Third *The Debt *The End *The Dress *The Quest *The Spoon *The Pressure *The Painting *The Laziest *The Ghost *The Mystery *The Prank *The Gi *The Kiss *The Party *The Refund *The Robot *The Picnic *The Goons *The Secret *The Sock *The Genius *The Poltergeist *The Mustache *The Date *The Club *The Wand *The Ape *The Car *The Curse *The Microwave *The Meddler *The Helmet *The Fight Season 2 *The Remote *The Colossus *The Knights *The Fridge *The Flower *The Banana *The Phone *The Job *Halloween *The Treasure *The Apology *The Words *The Skull *The Bet *Christmas *The Watch *The Bumpkin *The Flakers *The Authority *The Virus *The Pony *The Hero *The Dream *The Sidekick *The Photo *The Tag *The Storm *The Lesson *The Game *The Limit *The Voice *The Promise *The Castle *The Boombox *The Tape *The Sweaters *The Internet *The Plan *The World *The Finale Season 3 *The Kids *The Fan *The Coach *The Joy *The Puppy *The Recipe *The Name *The Extras *The Gripes *The Vacation *The Fraud *The Void *The Boss *The Move *The Law *The Allergy *The Mothers *The Password *The Procrastinators *The Shell *The Burden *The Bros *The Mirror *The Man *The Pizza *The Lie *The Butterfly *The Question *The Saint *The Friend *The Oracle *The Safety *The Society *The Spoiler *The Countdown *The Nobody *The Downer *The Egg *The Triangle *The Money Season 4 *The Return *The Nemesis *The Crew *The Others *The Signature *The Check *The Pest *The Sale *The Gift *The Parking *The Routine *The Upgrade *The Comic *The Romantic *The Uploads *The Apprentice *The Hug *The Wicked *The Traitor *The Origins *The Origins: Part Two *The Girlfriend *The Advice *The Signal *The Parasite *The Love *The Awkwardness *The Nest *The Points *The Bus *The Night *The Misunderstandings *The Roots *The Blame *The Slap *The Detective *The Fury *The Compilation *The Scam *The Disaster Season 5 *The Rerun *The Stories *The Guy *The Boredom *The Vision *The Choices *The Code *The Test *The Slide *The Loophole *The Fuss *The Copycats *The Potato *The Outside *The Vase *The Matchmaker *The Box *The Console *The Ollie *The Catfish *The Cycle *The Stars *The Grades *The Diet *The Ex *The Sorcerer *The Menu *The Uncle *The Weirdo *The Heist *The Best *The Worst *The Deal *The Petals *The Nuisance *The Line *The List *The News *The Puppets Season 6 *The Rival *The Lady *The Vegging *The One *The Father *The Cringe *The Cage *The Neighbor *The Anybody *The Faith *The Candidate *The Pact *The Shippening *The Brain *The Parents *The Founder *The Schooling *The Intelligence *The Potion *The Spinoffs *The Transformation *The Understanding *The Ad *The Ghouls *The Stink *The Awareness *The Slip *The Drama *The Buddy *The Silence *The Wish *The Factory *The Revolt *The Mess *The Possession *The Heart *The Master *The BFFS *The Future Paramount *Play Safe (1936) Hanna Barbera *See-Saw to Arkansas *Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist *Why Oh Why Wyoming *Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock *Mish-Mash Missouri Dash *Idaho a Go-Go *The Baja-Ha-Ha Race *Real Gone Ape *Scout Scatter *Free Wheeling to Wheeling *By Rollercoaster to Upsan Downs *The Speedy Arkansas Traveller *The Zippy Mississippi Race *Traffic Jambalaya *Hot Race at Chillicothe *The Wrong Lumber Race *Rhode Island Road Race *The Great Cold Rush Race *Wacky Race to Ripsaw *Oils Well That Ends Well *Whizzin' to Washington *The Dipsy Doodle Desert Derby *Eeny, Miny Missouri Go! *The Super Silly Swamp Sprint *The Dopey Dakota Derby *Dash to Delaware *Speeding for Smogland *Race Rally to Raleigh *Ballpoint, Penn. or Bust! *Fast Track to Hackensack *The Ski Resort Road Race *Overseas Hi-Way Race *Race to Racine *The Carlsbad or Bust Bash *Stop That Pigeon *Follow That Feather *Operation Anvil *Fur Out Furlough *Sky Hi-IQ *Sappy Birthday *A Plain Shortage Of Planes *Barnstormers *Shape Up Or Ship Out *Zilly's A Dilly *The Cuckoo Patrol *The Swiss Yelps *Pest Pilots *Eagle-Beagle *Fly By Knights *There's No Fool Like a Re-Fuel *Lens A Hand *Movies Are Badder Than Ever *Home Sweet Homing Pigeon *Vacation Trip Trap *Stop Which Pigeon? *Ceiling Zero-Zero *Who's Who *Operation Birdbrain *Medal Muddle *Go South Young Pigeon *Too Many Kooks *Ice See You *Balmy Swami *Camouflage Hop-Aroo *Have Plane, Will Travel *Windy Windmill *Plane Talk *Happy Bird Day *What's New Old Bean? TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Unikitty! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *O' The Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye, Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Duncan Drops a Clanger (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Tricky Tree (Michael Angelis-UK) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Which Way Now (Michael Angelis-UK) *Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) The Loud House *Along Came a Sister Bob the Builder Season 1 *Bob Saves the Hedgehogs *Pilchard in a Pickle *Buffalo Bob *Travis Paints The Town *Travis and Scoop's Race Day *Bob's Birthday *Naughty Spud *Scary Spud Season 2 *Spud The Spanner *Runaway Roley *Bob's Big Surprise *Wendy's Big Match *Tea Set Travis *Wendy's Tennis Court *Bob's White Christmas Season 3 *Mucky Muck *Roley's Tortoise *Special Delivery Spud *Scoop Has Some Fun *Spud and Squawk *Muck's Sleep-Over *Trailer Travis Season 4 *Sneezing Scoop *Roley's Animal Rescue *Scarecrow Dizzy *Spud Lends A Hand *Bob and the Bandstand *Farmer Pickles' Pigpen *Scruffty The Detective Season 5 *Inspector Spud *Cock-A-Doodle Spud *Wendy's Surprise Party *Skateboard Spud *Bob and the Big Freeze Season 6 *Bob's Pizza *Lofty and the Giant Carrot *Spud the Musketeer Season 7 *Mr. Ellis' Art Exhibition *Bob and the Badgers *Pilchard's Pets *Snowman Scoop Season 8 *Travis Gets Lucky *Scruffty On Guard Season 9 *Bob the Farmer *Spud's Statue *Travis' Busy Day *Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair Disney *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Pluto Cartoons *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales (2017) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin (1997) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist of Time (2007) *Dumbo (1941) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) The Powerpuff Girls *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights *Major Competition *Bubblevicious *Impeach Fuzz *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh Oh Dynamo *Film Flam *Shut the Pup Up *Documentary *Mo' Linguish *The City of Frownsville *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Tom and Jerry *The Milky Waif *The Little Orphan *Safety Second *The Two Mouseketeers *Two Little Indians *Life with Tom *Little School Mouse *Mice Follies *Touché, Pussy Cat! *Tom and Chérie *Feedin' the Kiddie *Royal Cat Nap *Robin Hoodwinked *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Pied Piper Puss *No Museum Peace *DJ Jerry *Cat of Prey *Sasquashed *Cat Show Catastrophe *Cat Nebula *Haunted Mouse *What a Pain! *Turn About *Tuffy Love *Domestic Kingdom *Just Plane Nuts *Pets Not Welcome *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' *Road Trippin' *Bone Dry *Hunger Strikes *Say Cheese *Picture Imperfect *Slinging in the Rain *The Paper Airplane Chase *Say Uncle *Here Comes the Bribe *Tuffy's Big Adventure *Dandy Do-Gooders *Tom-Fu *Tom and Jerry-Geddon *Cat Match Fever Looney Tunes *Rabbit's Kin The Pink Panther and Pals *Knights in Pink Armor Phineas and Ferb *A Hard Day's Knight *The Flying Fishmonger *Dude, We’re Gettin’ the Band Back Together! *The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein *Elementary My Dear Stacy *Picture This *Father's Day Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Smallfilms *Ivor the Engine (1958) Rasmus Klump *Rasmus Klump (1997) Touchstone *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Dora the Explorer *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Scooby Doo *The Gruesome Game of the Gator Ghoul *The Headless Horseman of Halloween *Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats *The Chiller Diller Movie Thriller Pufle the Train *Pufle the Train (TV Show) Gallery Main Cast Gumball watterson season 3.png|Gumball Watterson as Aladdin Penny Tawog.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Princess Jasmine Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Genie Dickdastardly.gif|Dick Dastardly as Jafar Top Hat (from TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Iago Aosth tails is good.png|Tails as Abu Unikitty.png|Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn.png|Prince Puppycorn, It's_Dr_fox_cn_image.png|Dr. Fox, Hawkodile icon.jpg|Hawkodile, Richard_cn_image.png|Richard, It'sDFoxsrobots_byNF971.png|and Dr. Fox's Robots as The Magic Carpet Patrick Fitzgerald S1.png|Patrick Fitzgerald as Sultan Courage now!.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog as Rajah Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as Itself Diesel 10 in Thomas and the Magic Railroad.jpg|Diesel 10, Diesel.jpg|Diesel, Paxton.png|Paxton, Arry.jpg|Arry, Bert.jpg|Bert, Norman.png|and Norman as Razoul and His Henchmen Reginald Fletcher.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as Peddler Exterminator.jpg|Exterminator as Gazeem the Thief TravisStopMotion.png|Travis as Prince Achmed Friend Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Omar (Melon Seller) Chief1.png|Chief as Farouk (Apple Seller) Zugor.jpg|Zugor as Old Jafar Hathi.png|Colonel Hathi as Abu Elephant Other Cast Mrs. Judson-0.jpg|Mrs. Judson as Women at the Window Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin It's Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee.jpg|Dee Dee, Mee Mee, and Lee Lee as Three Balcony Harem Girls (Credit Goes To Eli Wages) Rosie SatAM.png|Rosie as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Mrs. Shy 'have lunch with your father and me' S6E11.png|Mr. and Mrs. Shy as Necklace Man and Woman Madame Medusa (The Rescuers).jpg|Madame Medusa as Fat Ugly Lady Stephen_and_Bridget_Hatt.jpg|Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt as Two Hungry Children Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Two Men watching Prince Achmed Ichabod-mr-toad-disneyscreencaps com-4863.jpg|Baltus as Nut Seller Mr Captain Star.jpg|Captain Star as Fish Seller HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master as Fire Eater Nibbles.jpg|Nibbles as Boy wanting an apple Pluto DSNY-SM-13.jpg|Pluto as 'Laddie' Dog Genie Shorty (Looney Tunes).jpg|Shorty Rabbit as Rabbit Genie MV5BMTQyMjU0ODk5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjgzMjY1MjE@._V1_.jpg|Dragon as Dragon Genie No640full-miss-kitty-(the-great-mouse-detective).jpg|Miss Kitty Mouse and Her Sisters as Genie's Three Dancing Girls More Cast Ivor_the_engine_sheep.jpg|Sheep as Sheep Genie ducktales-the-movie-treasure-of-the-lost-lamp-5-1.jpeg|Camel as Camel Abu Ichabod-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Ichabod's Horse as Horse Abu Owl in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Owl as Duck Abu Rasmus..png|Rasmus as Ostrich Abu (Credit Goes To RailPony) Toby-robin-hood-9.86.jpg|Toby Turtle as Turtle Abu Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Car Abu Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle the Train as Elephant Abu (Credit Goes To TonyGoldWing72) Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Old Man Genie Azul got his whistle back yay d by hubfanlover678-da0198g.jpg|Azul as Little Boy Genie 3874070-500px-scooby-dum.jpg|Scooby Dum as Fat Man Genie Land Before Time characters.jpg|Various Dinosaurs as 75 Golden Camels Grandpa Longneck angry at Ceras dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry Cinderella241.jpg|Mice as 53 Purple Peacocks Grandma_Longneck.png|Grandma Longneck as Genie as TV Parade Host June Exotic-Type Mammals.jpg|Exotic-Type Mammals as Themselves Huey the large big green train by hubfanlover678-d9tovqd (1).jpg|Huey as Leopard Genie It's_Dora_Save_Diego_Mountain_Goat.jpg|Mountain Goat as Goat Genie saturdayeveningpuss_mammy'sface.jpg|Mammy Two Shoes as Harem Genie Pooh-and-the-bees-winnie-the-pooh.png|Bees as 95 White Persian Monkeys it's-d07edc83-5659-4b8b-bd01-db5ef468d9b3_screenshot.jpg|60 Elephants as Themselves fd863abe2c768f14d497f833299b3e83.jpg|Llamas as Themselves No37c9d3fff2cb4567bcad0c7dc5ef7a37.jpg|Bears and Lions as Themselves It'sEdward'sBrassBand46.png|Brass Bands as Themselves no-848ca691-621d-44cd-ab5d-ad58de76e713_screenshot.jpg|40 Fakirs as Themselves No-80122770-chief-cooks-and-bakers-at-work-set-professional-kitchen-staff-illustrations.jpg|Cooks and Bakers as Themselves No20f24c7157b0495200cf0d0fee5026ea.jpg|Birds that 'warble on key' as Themselves Dexter's Dad.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Scooby Dum.jpg|Scooby Dum as Super-Spy Genie Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas.jpg|Professor Utonium as Teacher Genie Butterfly King.png|Butterfly King as Table Lamp Genie Dumbo-HQ.jpg|Dumbo as Bee Genie Flounder the Fish.jpg|Flounder as Submarine Genie Scuttle in The Little Mermaid TV Series.jpg|Scuttle as One of Flamingos KennethIsBACK.png|Kenneth as Gigantic Genie It'sCorajito.jpg|Baby Courage as Cub Rajah (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia *Montana will be pulling a red Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, a blue and white Express coach, and a red and white Express coach throughout the entire movie. *Diesel 10 will run light throughout the entire movie. *Devious Diesel will run light throughout the entire movie. *Paxton will run light throughout the entire movie. *Arry will run light throughout the entire movie. *Bert will run light throughout the entire movie. *Norman will run light throughout the entire movie. *Mighty Mac will be pulling a green and yellow coach throughout the entire movie. Category:Robbie Shaw Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs